Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Star Wars (niby) 6 i pół część
Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce... Star Wars 6,50 Mineło 5 lat od pokonania ''Imperatora Palpatina. W galaktyce zapanował znów pokój, lecz nie na długo. Nowy Sith zagraża galaktyce. Zmówił się z innymi, by dołączyli do niego, po ciemniej stronie mocy. Sam stworzył armię klonów. Ludu po dobrej stronie zabrakło i Sith - Darth Yadin - przeją władzę nad galaktyką. Pewna para doczekała się dziecka - dziewczynki. Jednak nie wiele z nią przeżyli, ponieważ odrazu po urodzeniu została zabrana przez Gubernatora. Dziewczynka ciągle rozmyśla kim są jej prawdziwi rodzice... Rozdział 1 Rozglądam się po pokoju, wszędzie widzę tylko ciemność. Jest już późno i zgaśili nam światło. Dziś są moje urodziny, 17. Mimo to, ten dzień nie wyrużnia się od pozostałych. Nikt z wszystkich będących tutaj niewolników nie wyróżnia żadnego dnia. A jestem tutaj ja, ktoś z gatunku Jaw'ów i droid R2-B7. I jeszcze nasz "opiekun" Generał Aspire. Od lat próbuję się stąd wydostać, bez skutku. Potajemnie kradłam różne częśći i robiłam takie blastery jak DC-15, ale wysztkie mi zabrano. Jedyną bronią, nad którą teraz pracuję, jest miecz świetlny. Nie żebym jakoś wieżyła, że "Moc Jedi" istnieje, ale takie coś by mi się przydało... Nagle zapalają się światła i wszyscy słyszą komunikat - Hannah proszona do sali 3S. Drzwi od mojej celi otwierają się, a w nich stoją dwaj szturmowcy, którzy muszą przypilnować bym dotarła na miejsce. Szybko wstaję z materaca i posłusznie kieruję się do wyznaczonej sali. Zastanawiam się dlaczego mnie wzywają, w każdym razie zaraz się dowiem. Dochodzę do pokoju, jest niewielki, pomalowany na szaro, a w środku jest mały stół i dwa krzesła. Na jedym siedzi, nie... tylko nie On... Jest prawą ręką Darth'a Yadin'a i rządi tym miastem, czyli stolicą Naboo. Seo Mei. - Witaj - mówi, a ja odwzajemniam powitanie. - Zastanawia mnie twój "brak nazwiska" - Pokazuje mi moje akta. Faktycznie, nigdy nie zastanawiałam się jakie mam nazwisko i nawet ci co mnie tutaj przetrzymują też nie wiedzą, dowodem jest napis - "Hannah, naziwsko nieznane (...)". - Ja też nie znam swojego nazwiska i tylko po to mnie tu pan sprowadził, by spróbować dowiedzieć się tego? - irytuję się. - Ależ skądże, ja tylko się zastanawiałem... - odpowiada. - A teraz przejdźmy do sedna. Mogę cię uwolnić, pod jednym warunkiem. Musisz stworzyć broń, która popędzi Wookiee'ch do pracy. Zgadzasz się? - Bardzo interesująca propozycja, ponieważ lubię budować różne bronie, lecz nigdy nie skrzywdziłabym tych stworzeń! - staram się zachować powagę, ale w paru ostatnich słowach, muszę podnieść głos. Nigdy, przenigdy nie skrzywdziłabym, choćby jednego Wookiee'go. - Dobrze, lecz pożałujesz tego kiedyś. - prycha i wychodzi z pokoju. Drzwi zostały zamknięte, więc jak się wydostanę? Chwilę rozglądam się po pokoju i znajduję szyb wentylacyjny, idealny do szybkiej ucieczki. Wystarczy tylko poczekać, aż Mei odejdzie daleko, by niczego nie usłyszał. Jest jeszcze tylko jeden problem, szyb jest za wysoko bym do niego dosięgnęła, jednak mam na to rozwiązanie, stół! Szybko kładę mebel obok szybu wentylacyjnego i wchodzę na niego. Skaczę i myślę, że już mi się nie uda, gdy znajduję się w środku. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, trzeba uciekać. Czołgam się jak najszybciej po niekończącej (przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało) się drodze, aż znajduję kratę pode mną, w której widzę i słyszę rozmowę Aspire'a z kimś. - Mogliśmy jej nie mówić o Wookiech, można było tylko o broni, przecież to było wiadome, że się nie zgodzi. Przez jej ojca. - Masz rację, ale mogła by zadawać wtedy więcej pytań, dobrze, że wie tyle ile potrzeba. Krata odczepia się od szybu i spada razem ze mną. Ironicznie przepraszam i pytam czy wiedzą kim są moi rodzice. Odpowiada mi Gubernator. - Na razie wiemy tylko kim był lub jest twój ojciec, ale nie dowiesz się więcej niż, to, że wiemy kim on jest. - A-Ale... Ja tak bardzo chcę wiedzieć kim są moi rodzice, podajcie mi chociaż imię, nazwisko, cokolwiek... Rozdział 2 Odpowiedź Gubernatora ciągle dudni mi w umyśle. Szczerze mówiąc imię i nazwisko mojego taty nic mi nie powiedziały, lecz na nic więcej nie mogłam liczyć. Ponoć odegrał ważną rolę w pokonaniu Darth Sidious'a, ale to było strasznie dawno... Że nic mi o tym zdarzeniu nie wiadomo. Żelazne obręcze skuwają moje ręce. Czekam przy drzwiach od jakiejś sali na tych, którzy zdecydują, co ze mną zrobić. Przez ból, który wydaje mi się, że odczuwam, przypominam sobie ból związany z moimy wcześniejszymi błędami. Jako niewolnica musiałam tłumaczyć język innych osób, choćby Jawy. Kiedy nie wiedziałam co coś oznacza, albo się pomyliłam, rażono mnie prądem, może i nie był bardzo mocy, lecz nie dało się przez jakiś czas normalnie funkcjonować. W takich chwilach kładłam się na podłodze i zwijałam w kłębek. Oczywiście krzyczeli wtedy na mnie, lecz nie robiłam nic sobie z tego, tylko zamykałam się w swoim świecie. Po okołu 10 minutach przychodzi m.in. mój "opiekun" i tamten koleś, który z nim rozmawiał. Jest też prawa ręka Darth'a Yadin'a. Ktoś otwiera drzwi kluczem i wszyscy wchodzimy do sali, a później zasiadamy koło wielkiego białego stołu, świecącego od dołu. Pierwszy głos zabiera Gubernator Aspire. - Hannah, pewnie jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale planowane było byś zgodziła się na pakt Seo Mei'a. - Te słowa mnie dezorientują, a więc teraz napewno będę musiała to zrobić, czy chcę czy nie chcę, przyczynię się do powstania nowej broni do karania Wookiee'ch. - Nie martw się. Nie będziesz musiała tego zrobić, ponieważ wiemy, że jeśli nie zrobisz tego dobrowolnie jakość twojej rzeczy bardzo osłabnie. Lecz teraz nie wiemy co z tobą zrobić, nie możesz już tutaj siedzieć. Czy to... to oznacza, że uda mi się wreszcie uwolnić, i poznać rodziców? Tylko to chcę wiedzieć, ale to jednak nie odpowiednie pytanie, by je teraz zadać. Twarz Mei'a robi się bardzo czerwona, nawet nie sądziłam, że kiedyś zobaczę taki widok! Powoli próbuje siebie uspokoić, bo chyba zobaczył, że mnie to ogromnie rozbawiło. - Ale... Ale co my teraz z nią zrobimy? - pyta się jeden z uczestników, a słowo "nią" wypowiada, jakoś tak dziwnie, z przerażeniem, lecz nie zupełnym. Chyba jestem dla nich zagrożeniem. - Na razie nie wiemy... ale chyba mam już pomysł - mówi Seo, uśmiechając się podle, już boję się co mnie czeka... - możemy dać ją do niewoli razem z futrzakami - zapewno chodzi mu o Wookiee'ch. Mam nadzieję, że on nie wie kim jest mój ojciec. Podczas naszej "rozmowy" jeszcze na pewno nie wiedział, ale mógł się już dowiedzieć. Gubernator przybiera dziwną minę i chwilę rozmyśla nad podaną propozycją. W końcu wypowiada się. - Skoro nikt nie ma lepszego pomysłu, na czas nie wymyślenia innej opcji może zostać to. Strażnicy ubrani na czerwono zaprowadzają mnie na pokład statku. Nigdy jeszcze nie latałam, no może dawno, dawno temu w dzieciństwie, ale tego nie pamiętam. Pomimo znam się trochę na kosmicznych ustroistwach. Ten to chyba prom Lambda. Zostaję przewieźiona do wielkiego więzienia. Wychodzę ze statku, razi mnie strasznie słońce, nie czekajcie... Tam są dwa słońca! I jeśli się nie mylę to chyba Tatooine! Wookiee'owie muszą się strasznie nagrzewać gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz, o ile je wypuszczają. Przechodzę przez wielką żelazną bramą, a tam wita mnie chyba główny dowódca. - Witaj, ja nazywam się Bess Parcod, ale możesz mi mówić jak chcesz. A ty nazywasz się... - Hannah... - rozmyślam czy podać mu moje nazisko, lecz decyduje się, że to zbyt ryzykowne. - ...Ale chyba podanie nazwiska jest zbędne? - Jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz, nikt raczej nie będzie się tym interesował - odpowiada mi i prowadzi mnie do celi z "furzakami". - Właśnie, że nie! - wybucham. - To chyba jednak jest ważne... Skoro nie mogę się dowiedzieć kim był mój ojciec i matka, to chyba jednak tak... - Nawet jeśli, nie musisz podawać swojego nazwiska. - Chyba mój ton go trochę zirytował... Jestem już przy sali, a on otwiera mi drzwi, wchodzę po czym z głośnym odgłosem słyszę zamknięcie drzwi. Wookiee'owie nie zaakceptowali mnie i na każdym kroku odsuwają się ode mnie, za pewne nie mają dobrych wspomnień związanych z ludźmi. Jednak jeden, jedyny usiadł koło mnie na wielkiej, starej kanapie i normalnie rozmawiał (znam wiele języków). Po paru dniach zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjacielami i wyznałam mu imię i nazwisko mojego ojca. Powiedział, że zna go i jeśli nas uwolnią to mnie do niego zaprowadzi. Ucieszyło mnie to niezmiernie. Nagle drzwi otworzył jakiś chłopak o granatowo-czarnych włosach. Rozdział 3 Próbuję sobie przypomnieć czy kiedyś nie widziałam tego kogoś. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć najdalsze zakątki moich wspomnień, a zkażdą chwilą czuję się coraz bardziej onieśmielona do chłopaka. Hmm... pomyślmy... Tak! Pamiętam! Kiedy wchodziłam do sali by dowiedzieć co się ze mną stanie. Na ułamek sekundy zobaczyłam jego, ale... on nie był sam... był z nim R2-B7, czy on chciał nas uwolnić? Człowiek rozgląda się po pokoju i szybko zamyka za sobą drzwi. Cicho i spokojnie mówi do mnie. - Przyszedłem tu żeby cię uwolnić, twój droid R2 czeka niedaleko stąd, Jawy nie udało mi się uwolinć... - Po pierwsze, to jakby co to nie jest mój droid, spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo. Po drugie, Jawa nie jest ze mną aż takim wielkim przyjacielem, więc nie zależało mi na nim, choć wolałabym by był wolny. I po trzecie... Dzięki! - Aha... Rozumiem. A teraz chodź! - oczekuje ode mnie szybkiego tempa, jednak muszę się go spytać o jeszcze jedno... - Bierzemy Wookiee'ch? - Robią za dużo hałasu, boję się, że wtedy mogę Cię nie uratować. - Chociaż jednego! Proooooszę! - Dobra, bierz go i idziemy. - Chyba jest już trochę znudzony i zmęczony tym, że przecięgałam tak naszą krótką rozmowę. - Tapacka, szybko chodź! - zawołałam w kierunku "futrzaka" siedzącego na kanapie, na co on zawyczał mi, że już idzie. - Rozumiesz w ogóle co on dociebie mówi? - Jasne, musiałam znać wiele języków, w tym też ten. - A i zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Ezer. - Ja Hannah... - Trochę zbyt bardzo urywałam to, że on może teraz zacząć coś podejrzewać, jednak nie zwraca na to uwagi (może celowo?) i zajmuje się ucieczką. Chłopak otwiera powoli drzwi i rozgląda się, daje mi znak, że mogę iść. Powoli w tym samym tempie, idę za nim razem z Wookiee'm. Nagle na drodze staje nam grupka szturmowców. - Nie ruszać się! Ezer lewą ręką podpala kawałek podłogi, co toruje im przejście. Sama nie wiem jak to zrobił, lecz wiem, że teraz nie jest czas na pytania. Słyszę jak szturmowcy wzyłają posiłki. - Teraz to już wyjść po cichu się nie uda - mówię. - Wiesz, też to zauważyłem. Trzymaj - chłopak podaje mi pistolet blasterowy. - Niech prznajmniej masz się czym bronić. Umiesz się tym obsługiwać? - Jeszcze pytasz? W swoim życiu zbudowałam wiele różnych blasterów - odpowiadam i jednoceśnie strzelam w wysłanych strzelców. Pokonujemy ich sporą ilość i jesteśmy już przy wyjściu, gdy zjawia się Seo. - Uciekasz? Myślałem, że zostaniesz na dłużej - mówi pogardliwie. - Wolę pozwiedzać Tatooine, niż dalej przebywać z tobą, więc wybacz, ale idę. - Strzelam w niego, lecz on unika pocisku. Ezer zaczyna z nim walczyć i mówi bym uciekała i kierowała się do najbliższej farmy wilgoci na wschodzie. Żegnam go i uciekam z Wookiee'm na wschód, gdzie faktycznie jest farma. Pytam się ludzi, którzy tam są czy znają Ezera, ale odpowiedź jest przecząca. Pozwalają mi jednak przenocować się jedną noc u nich. Nawet nie sądziłam, że się zgodzą, jeśli dobrze słyszałam to, to się rzadko zdaża. Wchodzę do pokoju, w którym mam spać i kładę się na łóżku. Myślę chwilę, czy jeszcze spotkam się z nowo poznanym chłopakiem. Próbuję szybko zmienić ten temat, bo to przypomina mi wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Powoli usypiam, ale gdy mam już to zrobić budzi mnie Tapacka. - Roooooaaaar. Roooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaar. - Co się stało? - pytam zaspana, a on odpowiada mi, że tęskni, za Wookie'ami, które tam zostały. Mówię mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze i kiedyś ich jeszcze spotka, po czym zapadam w sen. Budzę się i gdy wychodzę z pomieszczenia dowiaduję się, że Ezer jest tutaj i jest ranny, leży w pokoju, na końcu nie wielkiego korytarza. Szybko biegnę się z nim spotkać. Chłopak jest bardzo posiniaczony i pełen ran, że nie mogę powstrzymać się od płaczu. Płacze tak głośno, że wszyscy lekarze, którzy tu są słyszą mnie. - Co on ci zrobił? - pytam zatroskana. - To tylko parę... au.... małych ran. Ważne, że ty jesteś tutaj. - Mogę cię o coś poprosić? - Mnie możesz o wszystko prosić. Oczywiścię, zrobię to jak wyzdrowieję. - Pomóż znaleźć mi mojego ojca. - Dobrze, ale w takim razie muszę wiedzieć kim on jest. - To... - zacinam się. - ...Proszę niech wszyscy wyjdą. - Ludzie i inne stwory wychodzą z pomieszczenia posłusznie. - To Han Solo. Rozdział 4 Minęło już dość dni, by Ezer wyzdrowiał. Wcześniej, gdy powiedziałam mu kto jest moim ojcem, odpowiedział, że wie kto to jest, lecz nie wie gdzie jest. Na szczęście Tapacka wie gdzie jest Han. Rodzina na farmie wilgoci pozwoliła nam zostać dopóki chłopak nie wyzdrowieje. Dziś musimy już iść. Siedzę na drewnianym, twardym krześle i czekam na Ezera i Wookiee'iego. Obserwuję, biało-kremowy, "niekończący" się korytarz. Na ścianach nie jest nic powieszone, podłogę nie zapełniają dywany, a na suficie, są jedynie proste, święcące na żółto lampy. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu, więc wyjmuję gazetę, którą wzięłam ze stoiska, na którym ktoś rozdawał darmowe czasopisma. Już na przodzie mogę dostrzec siebie - "Świat pogrążył się w chaos, niewolnica stawia opór i ucieka z więzienia na Tatooine. Czytaj więcej - str. 38" - Wolałabym, by nikt o mnie nie pisał, ale zapewne to jest teraz najlepszym tematem, by zapełnić okładkę gazety. Przeglądam, krótko parę stron, aż dochodzę do 38. Jest tam cały artykuł o tym zdarzeniu, o walce Seo Mei'a z Ezer'em, Wookiee'm Tapacka, lecz najwięcej jest o mnie. Czytam uważnie i spostrzegam, że parę informacji jest błędnych, lecz to co jest na końcu mnie załamuje - widać, teraz nie tylko ja wiem kim jest mój ojciec i... matka, Leia Organa. Przez chwilę rozmyślam, jak bardzo mi to zaszkodzi. Nie mogę jednak tego stwierdzić, to za trudne. By lekko ochłonąć czytam opis walki Ezera. Chłopak bronił się mocno, jednak okazało się, że Mei nie był sam. Ochraniał go Darth Yadin. Od razu wiadomo było, że prawdopodobnie wygra on. Ezrowi udało się przynajmniej uciec... Po około 5 minutach przychodzi chłopak i Tapacka. Postanawiam od razu opowiedzieć im o gazecie. - Teraz już wszyscy wiedzą kim są moi rodzice. - Jak to "wiedzą"? - Zdarzenie w więzieniu na Tatooine przejęło okładkę, a pod koniec opisu tego, było tam napisane... - Na początek to może to, że też mogę czytać gazety, ale tego nie robię - śmieje się. - Teraz poradzimy sobie jakoś bez tego, bo chyba tak się da i pójdziemy po Artura. Wstaję i razem z Ezerem i Wookiee'm wychodzę z farmy. Gdy jesteśmy już na zewnątrz chłopak wyciąga jakieś coś i mówi, że to przywoływacz droidów. Nakliknął na jakiś przycisk i skądś przyjechał do nas R2-B7. - Cześć R2 - witam go. Droid coś odpowiada w języku droidów. Ezer uważnie ogląda go i stwierdza, że przydała by się mu lekka naprawa, lecz nie mamy gdzie tego zrobić. Tapacka wyje na znak, by powiedzieć mi, żebyśmy już szli do mojego ojca. Przytakuję mu i wyjaśniam chłopakowi, że Wookiee wie gdzie jest mój tata i teraz nas do niego zaprowadzi. Idziemy razem w kierunku wyznaczonym przez "furzaka" po pustni. Piasek włazi nam wszędzie i gdy już nie mamy sił, by iść dalej, ponieważ od żaru słońca, jakby odbierał ktoś z nas całą energię, widzimy mały domek. Rozdział 5 Powoli idziemy w stronę budynku. Jest mi tak ciężko, że w połowie drogi upadam i Wookiee z Ezerem muszą mnie nieść. W końcu docieramy do celu i zostaję wolno położona na piasku. Pytam się czy nie zabraliśmy wody, jednak chłopak odpowiada, nie. Chwilę odpoczywam, po czym wstaję i pukam do drzwi domku. Zupełnie nie pamiętam po co to robię i dlaczego. Otwiera mi jakaś kobieta, która ma około 45 lat i nie dowierza, że mnie spotkała. Witam ją niepewnie. - ...Dzień Dobry? - Och, witaj Hannah. - Eee... Skąd pani zna moje imię? - Na to pytanie ona zaczyna się śmiać. - To coś oczywistego? - Bardzo. Ty jesteś moją córką. - Po tych słowach wszystko mi się przypomina. - Ach, no tak. Przez całą tą drogę o tym wszystkim zapomniałam! - Ale nie stójcie tu tak. Wejdź ze swoimi przyjaciółmi do środka! - zaprasza nas. Wszyscy razem wchodzimy i zasiadamy na kanapie w salonie. Nie widzę jednak mojego ojca, więc zadaję pytanie mojej matce. - Czy jest tutaj tata? - Tak, jest. Ale w karbonicie. Gdy mu ciebie zabrano, powiedział, że musi cię zobaczyć gdy jeszcze będzie młody, więc się zamroził, a teraz nadszedł czas, by go odmrozić! - Znika gdzieś i po chwili wraca z wielkim szaro-srebrnym czymś. Opiera to o ścianę i wciska jakieś przyciski. Z "pudła" wychodzi Han, rozgląda się i stwierdza, że znów nic nie widzi, ale cieszy się, że jestem tutaj. Przytulam się do niego najmocniej jak potrafię, by nadrobić stracone lata. - To trochę dziwne... Mój ojciec jest prawie tego samego wieku co ja - śmieję się. - Prawie - odrzeka. - A teraz chciałbym ci coś podarować. Razem z Lando stwierdziliśmy, że tobie bardziej się przyda. Leio, czy możesz zaprowadzi Hannah do tego co chce jej dać? Kobieta przytakuje i prowadzi mnie do wielkiego garażu, gdzie jest... wielki statek! - Jest... niesamowity, ale nigdy takiego nie widziałam, jak się nazywa? - To Sokół Millenium. Lecz poza tym, chciała bym ci kogoś przedstawić, a dokładniej Luke'a, mojego brata - mówi i prowadzi mnie do, także małego domu. - To tutaj. Teraz zostawię cię samą. Nasz dom jest niedaleko, więc na pewno do niego dotrzesz. I nie zapomnij zaprosić go, ode mnie na obiad! Pukam do brązowych drzwi. Otwiera mi mężczyzna, w podobnym wieku co moja mama. - Dzień dobry. Ja jestem... - ...Wiem kim jesteś, wyczułem to. - Jest pan Jedi? - Sama nie wierzę, ale chyba jednak "Moc" istnieje. - Tak i w tobie też wyczuwam Moc. - Więc ja mogę być Jedi? - Owszem, to bardzo prawdopodobne, ponieważ w mojej rodzinie Moc jest duża, więc wielkie prawdopodobieństwo jest. Ale uważaj, bo złość i nienawiść na złą stronę mocy sprowadzą cię. Rozdział 5 i pół Nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałam, że mogę być Jedi. Teraz muszę wybrać czy chcę nim być, a to sprawia mi kłopot. Zdążyłam już zaprosić mojego wuja na obiad. Siedzę ze wszystkimi przy wielkim stole, na którym leży pełno potraw. Na początek porywam udko kurczaka, popijam trochę wodą i zabieram się za miskę zupy, jeszcze coś piję, później jem i powtarza się to parę razy, aż w końcu, gdy nadchodzi pora na deser, zjadam tylko kilka truskawek z bitą śmietaną w czekoladzie. W więzieniu nigdy czegoś takiego nie jadłam, zawsze dostawałam trochę chleba i wody, dlatego teraz korzystam z okazji, by jak najwięcej zasmakować. Powoli podnoszę się z krzesła i kładę się na kanapie, po czym zapadam w sen, głęboki sen. Budzi mnie rażące słońce, a obok mnie jest Han. - Teraz już widzę - śmieje się i ja także. - I czy to przypadek, że ubieramy się podobnie? - Możliwe, albo raczej to, że jest nam najbardziej wygodniej w takim stroju. - Siadam na łóżku i wpatruję się uważnie w jego twarz, chcę dostrzec jej każdy szczegół, bym go lepiej zapamiętała. - Jest coś ważnego. A więc j-ja... mogę zostać Jedi i teraz nie wiem, czy nim być, czy nie. Proszę pomóż mi. - W sumie, naprawdę nie wiem, co Ci radzić, ale postaram się coś wymyślić. - Uśmiecha się do mnie i wychodzi z salonu. Ciągle myślę i myślę nad tym, a nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że odpowiedź jest oczywista, w końcu jednak udaje mi się namyślić nad tym. Zostanę Jedi. Kieruję się do Luke'a i mówię mu na co się zdecydowałam, a on odpowiada, że moje szkolenie się rozpoczeło. Podał mi swój miecz świetlny. - Proszę, będziesz go używała na czas treningu, a później będziesz miała własny. - Dziękuje, ja już swój zrobiłam. - Wyjmuję z kieszeni miecz i włączam go. - Fioletowy. Rzadko zdaża się, by ktoś taki miał. - To jeszcze nie wszystko! - Klikam któryś z przycisków i kolor miecza zmienia się na pomarańczowy, a po kliknięciu innego, wyjawia się kolejne ostrzę z drugiej strony, które także może zmieniać kolor. - Imponujące. Lecz to nie broń czyni cię Jedi. Zacznijmy może od kuli. - Wyjmuje małą kulę, która unosi się i jest na wysokości mojej głowy. - Ona będzie w ciebie strzelać, a twoim zadaniem, będzie zniszczenie jej i robienie uników prezed pociskami. Miecz świetlny przybiera całkowicie barwę fioletu i w tej chwili wuj zakłada mi hełm, przez który nic nie widzę. - Czy to jest potrzebne? - Tak, musisz wiedzieć gdzie jest kula. - No dobrze, spróbuję. - Nie ma próbowania, albo robisz albo nie, próbować nie możesz. Słyszę, że lewitujący przedmiot zaczyna ostrzał. Zamacham się, lecz nie trafiam, późniejsze ataki jednak przynoszą skutki, w około 5 minut kula jest zniszczona. Luke mówi do mnie: - Dobrze przeczówasz gdzie coś jest. Dużo ataków zadajesz i gniew zbiera się w tobie. Coś nie tak? Wolę jadnak byś nie była po ciemniej stronie mocy. - NIe, to nic. - Szybko uciekam gdzieś daleko. Rozdział 6 Piasek wchodzi mi do butów wielkimi ilościami, aż do momentu, gdy nie mogę dalej biec. Upadam na gorący piasek i nie mogę nic już więcej zrobić. Czuję się strasznie zmęczona, jednak coś przed uśnieńciem mnie powstrzymuje... Decyduję się odleciać zupełnie z tej planety, muszę jeszcze tylko pójść po statek. Lecz on został daleko, jednak chyba w odpowiedniej odległości bym mogła tam dotrzeć. Wolno wstaję i idę w stronę "Sokoła" Dwa mocno rażące słońca odbierają mi całą energię, ale nadal mam siłę iść, ponieważ stwierdziłam, że lepiej bym zamieszkała samotnie, i to daje mi na to siłę. '''Ezer:' Siedzę na krześle i wpatruję się w ścianę. Zastanawiam się czy ratowanie Hannah było konieczne. Ponoć gdzieś uciekła, a niektórzy, gdy to zrobią już nigdy nie powracają. Postanawiam więc zabrać się stąd, ale przypominam sobie, że nie mogę tak zostawić Artura i Tapackę. Podnoszę się i szukam ich. Wookiee jest w kuchni, lecz po przeszukaniu całego domu nigdzie go nie znajduję. Tapacka coś wyje, ale ja nie jestem w stanie go przetłumaczyć. Chyba to zrozumiał, bo pokazał w stronę w drzwi, by coś mi przekazać. - A więc sądzisz, że droid jest na dworze, hmm? - pytam, a on kiwa głową. Razem z nim wychodzę z domu i rozglądam się. Stwierdzam krótko, że nigdzie go nie widzę. Prawie wszędzie jest tylko połyskujący na złoto piasek, no i jest jeszcze garaż... Garaż! No właśnie! Szybko podbiegam do niego i widzę, że R2-B7 wjeżdża tam. Gonię go, i gdy tylko przekraczam próg garażu widzę duży, wspaniały statek... Do którego wjeżdża R2! W ostatniej chwili, gdy wejście do kosmicznego promu się zamyka, ja i Tapacka wchodzimy do niego. Hannah: Widok Ezera napełnia mnie jeszcze więcej złości. Wookiee mógłby zostać, ale on... to już przesada. - Chyba nie jest konieczne, byś tu przebywał? - Ja... - Chłopak próbuje znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - No więc, skoro ty gdzieś uciekłaś to postanowiłem sobie pójść, ale nie chciałem zostawaić ich samych, więc postanowiłem zabrać ich ze sobą. I R2 gdzieś się zapodział. - Pffff... Daj mi trochę spokoju. Na droida się zgadzam, tak samo jest i z Tapacką, aly ty... Nie mogę narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo. - Jakie niebezpieczeństwo?! - Znam cię zaldwie kilka dni, a co do reszty mam pełne zaufanie. - Ale i tak potrzebujesz drugie pilota do takiego statku. - Uśmiecha się, na co ja tylko przewracam oczami. - Wiesz znam się na różnych rzeczach tego typu. - Wolałabym by mniej doświadczony Wookiee kierował ze mną Sokołem. - Ale chyba jednak nie chcesz, by statek się zniszczył? Wzdycham i piorunuję go wzrokiem. - Zgoda możesz zostać, ale gdy, choć trochę zarysujesz mój prom, to przysięgam, wyrzucę Cię ze statku, prosto do otchłani. - Przykładam mu pistolet pod brodę, a później odkładam broń i zasiadam przy miejscu pilota. Z początku kolorowe przyciski wydają się nic nie mówić, ale później dostrzegam, że na drugim fotelu została położona książka, która opowiada jak się obsługiwać tym statkiem. Zapewne mój tata zostawił ją tutaj, gdyby nie mógł mi sam o tym opowiedzieć. Zapoznaję się z podstawami, i omijam te strony, które pokazują bardziej zaawansowane opcje. No dobrze, wszystko co powinnam już wiedzieć, wiem, a zatem mogę lecieć. Wołam Ezera, a on siada koło mnie i spogląda na przyciski. - Rozumiem, że ty jako "bardziej znajoma temu statku" zajmiesz się prowadzeniem itp.? - Tak, a ty się zajmij chodźby hipernapędem. Tapacka sprawdź czy coś nie jest uszkodzone. R2-B7 zaznacz kurs na Hoth. - Musimy jechać do tej skutej lodem dziury? Naprawdę?! - Tam bedziemy w miarę bezpieczni, a poza tym nie marudź! Sokół Millenium podnosi się i wlatuje do kosmosu. Poraz pierwszy kieruję statkiem, mam niedzeję, że niczego nie popsuję. Lecę drogą wyznaczoną przez droida, jednak coś mi tutaj nie pasuje... Spoglądam w bok, tak jak podejrzewałam ktoś nas śledzi. Rozdział 7 Wielki niszczyciel. Teraz jedyną rzeczą, na której mi zależy, to wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku. Niestety jest już za późno by cokolwiek zrobić. Sokół zostaje wciągnięty do ogromnego Executora. Ezer mówi, byśmy się gdzieś schowali, na co ja tylko odpowiadam: - Znajdą nas. Jeśli tu jest Sith, od razu wyczuje naszą obecność. - A skąd jesteś tego taka pewna? - Wiem jak potężna jest moc. To, że zostaniemy uwięzieni jest nieuniknione. - Może jednak uda nam się jakoś uciec nim nas złapią? - pyta, a ja wzdycham. - Zgoda. Więc plan jest taki... - Nie zdążam dokończyć, ponieważ do kabiny przychodzi Admirał Ayth. Szczerze nawet nie wiem kim on jest, ale słyszałam, kto dowodzi największym niszczycielem. Bez powiedzenia czego kolwiek, zakłada wszystkim kajdanki i prowadzi nas do więziennych cel. Po zdjęciu mi żelaznych obręczy zostaję, razem z R2 wrzucona do jednej z nich, Wookiee do takiej samej obok nas, a Ezera gdzieś zabierają, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze do mnie wróci. Ezer: Za mną i przede mną idą szturmowcy. Dokładnie nie wiem, co chcą mi zrobić, jednak nie przeczówam, by było to coś lepszego od tego, co spotkało resztę. Po przejściu średnio długiego i szarego korytaża, wchodzę do pomieszczenia, w którym jest maszyna do tortur... Rozdział 7 i pół Ezer: Gwałtownie odskoczyłem w tył, jednak szturmowcy łapią mnie i przypinają do krzesła. Szczerze, nie miałem niczego ważnego do ukrycia, jedynie Hannah, Tapacka lub Artur mogli mieć. Porażenie prądem, zabójczy gaz, lub wyciąganie kończyn, to tylko jedne z możliwości krzesła-maszyny. Mam nadzieję, że nie spotkają mnie najgorsza z tortur. Szarpię się i przypominam sobie, że mogę przecież uwolnić się, spalając łańcuchy, którymi jestem przypięty. Może i lekko ucierpię, ale lepsze to niż nic! Raz... Może to zły pomysł. Dwa... Może nie udać się. Trzy... Nie ma już wyjścia, próbuję zapalić lewą rękę, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Zakłucacze... Pewnie wiedzieli, że będę próbował się tak uwolnić i teraz jest tu pełno zakłucaczy. Obmyślam co mogą mi zrobić, na przykład lekko podpalić, podtruć czy coś. Słowem szykuję się na wszystko, jednak to, co widzę dezorientuje mnie, Hannah. Hannah: Prowadzona gdzieś czułam, że chodzi o mnie. Ale myliłam się. Sprawa jest o wiele poważniejsza niż myślałam, teraz muszę chronić moją ekpię. - Ezer! Jak to się stało... - czule przemawiam do niego. - Ja nie rozumiem. - Nic się nie dzieje. Pilnuj, by reszcie nie stała się krzywa. O mnie się nie martw, to... Jest już skończone. - mówi zdecydowanym głosem. - To znaczy, że... Umrzesz? - Lepiej od razu przygotowywać się na najgorsze. - Te słowa mnie dobijają. Nigdy nie twierdziłabym, że on mógłby zginąć, ale cóż, trzeba być twardym. Do środka wchodzą Admirał Ayth, Seo Mei i jeszcze ktoś. Prawa ręka Sith'a posyła mi złowieszczy uśmiech. Tak, pewnie już szykuje się na to, co zaraz nastąpi. - Hannah, spytamy Cię o parę, nie istotnych nas rzeczy i jeśli kiedykolwiek nie odpowiesz, lub okłamiesz nas, on ucierpi! - Wskazuje na czarnowłosego chłopaka. - Skoro są takie "nie istotne" to po co, chcecie wiedzieć, o taki rzeczach. - Nie jasno się wyraziłem?! - krzyczy i naciska jakiś guzik, który lekko razi prądem Ezera. - D-Dobrze, mogę udzielić paru odpowiedzi. - Więc... Jaki właściwie cel, mają wasze działania? - Nasze...? Znamy się od niedawna, nie licząc R2, z którym już trochę przesiedziałam. I my nie chcemy niczego złego zrobić... - Chwilowo się zacinam, bo gdybym tylko mogła rozsadziłabym w proch Imperium kontrolowane przez Darth Yadin'a. - Początkowo, po prostu chciałam dowiedzieć się, kim są moi rodzice. A później musiałam uciekać i... nastałam na swojej drodze niszczyciela... Tyle wystarczy?... Seo wzdycha i wypija łyk wody. - Jasne, że nie! Wiesz do jakich szkód się przyczyniłaś?! Raczej miałaś poważniejszy powód! - Po kliknięciu innego przycisku, metalowa "ręka" ściska mocno chłopaka, jednak utrzymuje umiar, dzięki czemu, Ezer jeszcze żyje. Jednak widać, że ból jest nie do wytrzymania, i tylko najlepsi, to wytrzymują. - Naprawdę, ja tak strasznie chciałam ich poznać! - Rozpłakuję się i nie mogę tego powstrzymać. - Możecie myśleć co checie, ale ja mówię prawdę. Słyszę jak Mei, Ayth i jeszcze inni coś szepczą, po czym wychodzą i zostawiają mnie samą z chłopakiem, którego kajdany odpieły się automatycznie, po wyjściu tamtych osób. - Żyjesz jeszcze? - pytam z wielką troską. - Na to wygląda. - Och, nigdy mi nie rób czegoś takiego więcej! Martwiłam się o ciebie. - Ha ha. I kto to mówi, jeszcze przed chwilą traktowałaś mnie obco. - Nie dokładnie przed chwilą! - wybucham. - Czekaj... - mój ton zniża się do szeptu. - Tam jest kamera! Oni wszystko widzą. - Na razie to nie jest największym problemem... - Co jest? - Ja... umieram - ledwo mówi. Rozdział 8 Łzy coraz bardziej napływają mi do oczu. Może i nie znałam go za dobrze, ale on pomógł mi znaleźć moich rodziców. Nie zostawię tak go. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela, R2-B7 i Jawa byli poprostu... Lokatorami, to nie to samo co z nim. Pomógł mi w ucieczce, sterowaniu statkiem, narażał się dla mnie, a ja nie mogę zrobić dla niego nic. Przypomina mi się coś... Że Jedi mogą przywracać do życia, czy coś w tym stylu, ale mogą to robić tylko najwięksi mistrzowie. Ja taka nie jestem, ale warto spróbować, może "Moc" pozwoli mi na uratowanie Ezera. Kładę go przede mną, siadam po turecku i zamykam oczy. Próbuję jak najbardziej się skupić, być twarda i mocno wierzyć w to, że mi się uda. - Proszę... - szepczę, tak że prawie nie można tego usłyszeć. Nagle coś każe mi otworzyć oczy, i gdy to robię widzę, że jakieś błękitne światło unosi się nad martwym ciałem i wlatuje do niego. Całe zaczyna się świecić, a później wszystko co się pojawiło znika. Czekam chwilę. Nic się nie dzieje. Czy on na prawdę umarł? Przepadł nie odwracalnie?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, nie to nie prawda, próbuję sobie wmówić, jednak wiem co jest naprawdę. Nagle widzę jak Ezer powoli otwiera oczy! Tak nie mylę się! Udało się! Przytulam się do chłopaka. - Ty... Byłeś martwy, nieżyłeś... A teraz jesteś spowrotem ze mną! - Już się tak nie podniecaj! - śmieje się. - To było tylko chwilowo! Ale teraz musimy się zająć ucieknięciem stąd. - Rozgląda się po sali. - Tam! - Wskazuję na otwór od szybu wentylacyjnego. - To jest pare dobrych metrów nad nami! - Niemartw się. Pewnie nie wiesz, ale mogę podnosić różne rzeczy siłą umysłu. - skupiam się i podnoszę Ezera, po czym wzrucam do szybu i tak samo robię ze mną. Czołgamy się przez wentylację, dopóki nie znajdziemy wyjścia. Po długich wędrówkach w szybie wentylacyjnym, napotkujemy karatę, a pod nią Tapackę. Otwieram otwór i "Mocą" wciągam Wookiee'ego. - Został tylko droid - podsumowuje Ezer. Dalsza droga ciągnie się i ciągnie, a my nie możemy znaleźć Artura. Niewadomo skąd R2-B7 przychodzi do nas. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - pytam oszołomiona, a droid coś odpowiada. - Chyba chce powiedzieć, że wiedział, że się wymkneliśmy, bo przepił nam nadajnik z kamerą i sam postanowił też uciec - tłumaczy chłopak. Dalej idziemy, a raczej przeciskamy się przez tunele szukając wyjścia. Mija już parę godzin i nadal nie znajdujemy końca, a mi "udało się", być na prowadzeniu, choć w sumie, to inni chcieli bym to ja prowadziła. Niespodziewanie czujemy lekki podmuch wiatru, który z każdą chwilą staje się coraz śilniejszy, i zaczyna nas odpychać do tyłu. Rozdział 9 - Dalej nie damy rady iść! Ten wiatr i tak zaciągnie nas gdzieś, lepiej sprawdzić gdzie nas to zaprowadzi, niż męczyć się na marne! - krzyczy do nas chłopak. - Faktycznie chyba masz rację. Co nas nie zabije to nas wzomocni! - odpowiadam i wszyscy pozwalamy się porwać. Przejażdża jest bardzo szybka i straszna, więc krzyczę z prerażenia. Walę łokciem o ścianę szybu i nabijam siniaka na plecach. - Jesteś pewien, że tak to miało wyglądać? - pytam. - Nie do końca, ale tak też może być. Nagle spostrzegam rażące w oczy światło, które zbliża się ku nam, albo raczej to by do niego. Wypadamy z wentylacji na szary, duży materac, a ponieważ byłam na przodzie, całe ekipa ląduje na mnie. Z trudem wysuwam się spod reszty i wstaję. Wpatruję się w osobę stojącą przede mną, nie jestem pewna, ale chyba znam tą osobę. Czarno-brązowy płaszcz, czarne długie buty bojowe, wysoka sylwetka i kaptur zasłaniający twarz, to wszystko mi się z kimś kojarzy, ale nie wiem z kim. W końcu, odzywam się niepwenie - Czy pan to... Darth Yadin...? - Owszem. Zapraszam Cię na herbatę do mojego biura, pogadać w cztery oczy, chętna? - ...Ja... No nie wiem... - Co takiego złego może zrobić ci pójście ze mną?... - Spogląda na mnie, z twarzy widzę jedynie jego oczy, czerwone oczy. Wyglądały jak dwa płomienie, a żrenic prawie nie było widać. - No dobrze, to raczej mi nie zaszkodzi. Idziemy wąskim i jaskrawym korytarzem, aż nie dotrzemy do kremowych drzwi, oznaczonych numerem "102". Sith otwiera drzwi i razem wchodzimy do środka, zasiadmy na czarnej kanapie, przy której jest mały, okrągły stół, i leżą na nim dwie filiżanki z herbatą. Biorę jedną i wypijam łyk, później drugi i, gdy już mam wypić trzeci powstrzymuję się, ponieważ nie przyszłam tutaj, by pić ciągle herbatę. Odkładam, więc filiżankę spowrotem na stół. Yadin spogląda na mnie i mówi: - Hannah, jesteś piękną dziewczyną, masz też niesamowite zdolności, nie każdy takie ma. - Chodzi ci o to jak ożywiłam Ezera? - Tak, lecz nie tylko o to. Wiem jak bardzo go kochasz i wiem też, że nadejdzie taki czas, gdy uratujesz go tylko, jeśli wcześniej dobrze wybrałaś. - Ja... - Niesądziłam, że ktoś o tym wie. Mogłam odrzucić propozycję utatowania od Ezera. - ...Tak, kocham go, ale co masz na myśli? - Moc jest silna w tobie, lecz jako Jedi nie zdziałasz tak wiele, niż jako Sith. Dołącz do mnie, bądź moją uczennicą, władaj imperium i uratuj go przed śmiercią. - Nie rozumiem... Co Sith ma wspólnego z Ezerem? - Jako Sith masz większe możliwości, niż jako Jedi. Więc... Przyłączysz się do mnie? - Yyy... Ja sama nie wiem... Muszę pomyśleć... - Dobrze, w takim razie przygotowałem dla ciebie i twoich przyjaciół pokój nr 27, na planiecie, na której wylądowaliśmy. Na pewno znajdziesz drzwi do wyjścia ze statku. - Dziękuję za wszystko. - Uśmiecham się, wychodzę, informuję resztę o pokoju i razem idziemy do niego. Kładę się na największym łóżku i wzdycham. - Ezer, pomożesz mi? - Jasne! - odpowiada chłopak i siada koło mnie. - W czym problem? - Darth Yadin chce bym była jego uczennicą... Rozdział 10 Chłopak spogląda mi prosto w oczy i wybucha - jasne, że masz odmówić! Przecież nie po to Cię ratowałem, byś później chciała mnie zabić! - A-Ale... Yadin powiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, to... Zginiesz! - Ze strachu, aż drżą mi ręce. - Nie bój się o mnie, uratuję się jakoś. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz ze mną. Właściwie to czemu teraz jestem dla ciebie taki ważny? hm...? - Nie patrz tak na mnie! Powtarzam Ci już setny raz, że jesteś potrzebny dla całej ekipy, nie tylko dla mnie! Bez ciebie sobie nie poradzimy! Ezer westchnął i odwócił ode mnie wzrok. - Może i jestem "wam" potrzebny, ale jakoś na Tatooine chciałaś mnie zostawić! - Nie tylko ciebie, resztę też! Po za tym... Chciałam pobyć sama... - Uciekam na balkon i wpatruję się w gwieździste niebo. - Gdybym tylko wiedziała jak to naprawić - mówię do siebie. - Ech... Mogłam nie uciekać, mogłam dalej szkolić się na Jedi. Gdyby tylko Luke tu był i mi pomógł. Zamykam oczy i nie myślę o niczym, ale nie dałoby się nazwać tego "niczym", ponieważ myślę też o wszystkim. Wszystkie wspomnienia przelatują mi przed oczami, a jednocześnie widzę pustkę, ciemność. Nagle w głębi duszy słyszę głos, głos, który kojarzę, ale nie znam osoby do której należy. - Hannah, pamiętaj kim naprawdę jesteś. Kim naprawdę jestem? Bezduszną nastolatką, która zadarła z imperium? Nie wiem. W tym dniu zdażyło się tyle, że nagle zalewam się łzami. Niedługo po tym na balkon wchodzi Ezer. - Ja... Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był tak reagować... - Nic się nie stało. Teraz co innego staje mi na drodze. - Wpatruję się w jego twarz. Teraz dopiero widać, że naprawdę mu na mnie zależy. - Gdy rozmyślałam i prosiłam Luke'a, mojego wuja to usłyszałam w głębi siebie jakiś głos, który mówił "Hannah, pamiętaj kim naprawdę jesteś." - A wiesz może czyj to głos? - Nie, ale na pewno pochodził od mężczyzny. Skądś kojarzyłam ten ton... - To momy kolejną zagadkę... Ale wiesz co? Myślę, że może chodziło mu o to, że jesteś Jedi! To twoje prawdziwa oblicze. - Chłopak lekko mnie szturcha, na co ja oddpycham go gwałtownie. - Nie jestem jeszcze Jedi, poza tym oni są, cierpliwi, mądrzy i w ogóle. Ja taka nie jestem! - Twierdzisz, że nie jesteś mądra? - Ech, wiesz o co mi chodzi, oni są jak chodzące encyklopedie! - Ha ha, przestań mnie rozbawiać! - Ezer zaczyna mnie jeszcze mocniej szturchać, a tym samym rozpoczyna zaciętą walkę szturchania, która trwa chyba dwie godziny. Wreszcie przestajemy i wpatrujemy się w gwiazdy. Chłopak zauważa coś i pokazuje na to. - Popatrz to Wielka Niedźwiedzica. - Aż taka wielka to to nie jest. - Więc to Mała Niedźwiedcia? Rozbawiamy się ciągle, aż nie zkrzyczy nas obsługa za zakłucanie ciszy nocnej. Idziemy więc do swoich łóżek i rozmyślamy o wszystkim, a później spokojnie zasypiamy. Rozdział 11 Budzimy się, a na średniej wielkości stole mamy przygotowane śniadanie - kanapki i herbaty. Siadam na krześle i czekając na innych, sprawdzam co jest w mojej kanapce. - Masło, szynka, ser, sałata, pomidor i... hm... - Patrzę na zagadkowe warzywo. - ...Chyba pieczarki. - Nie pożałowali nam składników - mówi Ezer i siada na przeciwko mnie. Wkrótce "ekipa" siedzi już przy stole i razem jemy śniadanie. Gdy kończę jeść kanapkę, próbuję herbaty. - Nie można, by jej jakość posłodzić? - pytam z obrzydzeniem, ponieważ napój jest strasznie gorzki. Tapacka podaje mi mały, biały, otwierany pojemniczek. Otwieram go, a w środku jest mała łyżka i jakiś biały piasek. - Co to jest? Nigdy tego czegoś nie jadłam. - Cukier, wrzuć trochę do herbaty i wymieszaj, a smak na pewno się poprawi. Ostrożnie wsypuję do mojego kubka dwie łyżeczki, i tą samą łyżką co wsypywałam mieszam napój. - Koło kubka masz łyżeczkę do mieszania, nie używaj tamtej! - wybucha śmiechem chłopak. - Ach, przepraszam. - Nic nie szkodzi. Daj mi ją. - Ezer bierze ode mnie sztuciec i wyciera go chusteczką. Biorę łyk herbaty i żeczywiście smak jest o wiele lepszy. Wstaję i odchodzę od stołu, po czym wychodzę na korytarz. Obok mnie przechodzi jakaś dziewczyna, a za nią dwóch szturmowców. Babka ma długie brązowe włosy; czarną koszulkę, okrytą zieloną bluzą; i granatowe jeansy. Spogląda na mnie wzrokiem, wydawającym się być z początku szorstkim i zimnym, jednak w głębi, proszącym o pomoc. Szturmowcy popychają dziewczynę, by szła dalej i nie ociągała się. Wiem, że nie powinnam tego robić, ale coś podpowiada mi, bym to zrobiła. Wyjmuję z kamizelki miecz świetlny, "włączam" go i pokonuje przeciwników. - Dzięki - odzywa się dziewczyna. - Ja nazywam się Alexa. Alexa Rogers. - Nie ma za co. Ja jestem Hannah Solo. - Afera, którą wywołałaś całym zamieszaniem z twoimi rodzicami, trochę namieszała, więc nie dziwię się czemu tu jesteś. - Ha ha, niespodziewałam się, że będzie aż tak duża. A ty za co tu jesteś? - Ja... Krótko mówiąc zadarłam z imperium. Wiesz jak to jest, czasem i niewinnych łąpią. - Wiem, ale teraz nie ma czasu na rozmowę. Kamery nagrały moją walkę, no i dlatego, że tak rozmawiałyśmy, zostało nam naprawdę niewiele czasu. Na korytaż niespodziewanie wchodzi z parę tuzinów szturmowców. - Poprawka, nie mamy już czasu! - krzyczy dziewczyna i biegnie w przeciwną stronę, niż weszli ludzie, jednak i tam oni czekają. - To bez sensu, jedynym wyjściem jest balkon! - Chywtam ją za rękę i wchodzę do pokoju. Zawiadamiam resztę o sytuacji i stoimy przy balkonie. - Szybko skaczymy! - Czy to jednak nie jest za wysoko? - pyta Ezer patrząc na odległoś nas od ziemi. - Nie gadaj i skacz! Uratuję nas! - Skaczę za barierkę i spadam w dół, a zamną reszta "ekipy" i Alexa. Skupiam się, jednak nie udaje się mi zatrzymać nas i dalej spadamy, ciągle nabierając prędkości. Gdy mamy już się styknąć z ziemią, coś zatrzymuje nas. Sama nie mogę się nadziwić, przecież tylko ja z "ekipy" mogę być Jedi... Chyba, że ktoś coś skrywa... Rozdział 12 Niedługo po magicznym zatrzymaniu przed ziemią, powoli spadamy na nią. Rozglądam się na boki. Chłopak chyba myśli, że to ja zrobiłam, bo wygląda dziwnie pewnie. W sumie, to reszta załogi też. Tylko Alexa przybrała niepewną minę. Teraz wiem, że to ona nas uratowała. Uśmiecham się do niej, gdy szybko na mnie spogląda. Trochę się uspokoiła, bo chyba załapała, że jestem jej za to wdzięczna. Jak narazie, tylko my wiemy co tu naprawdę zaszło. Wszyscy szybko wstajemy. - Ale gdzie mamy iść? - pytam rozglądając się za drogą ucieczki. - A gdzie jest twój statek? - Ezer patrzy na mnie i też, tak samo jak ja zastanawia się, gdzie został Sokół Millenium. - Chyba został na Niszcycielu. - Cała akcja na nic, nie zdołamy bez niego uciec. - Więc jakim cudem jest tam? - Chłopak pokazuje na wielki statek, który jest parę metrów od nas. - Nie traćmy czasu, biegnijmy! - popędzam i bięgnę do "Sokoła", który ma już otwarty właz, jakby na nas czekał. Gdy wszyscy są już w statku, dziewczyna niepenie mówi: - Dali nam uciec. Założę się, że w tym statku jest nadajnik. - Nie na tym statku, gdyby faktycznie to zrobili, dostałąbym powiadomienie. - Może specjalnie nie ma powiadomienia? - Nie. Na pewno nie. Tego statku nie da się śledzić. - Dobrze, to była tylko sugestia. Ezer i ja zasiadamy za sterami, a reszta przypatruje się grze, pomiędzy Tapacką, a Alexą w szachy holograficzne. Wylatujemy z planety, widzę rozzłoszczonych szturmowców, którym nie udało się nas złapać. - Więc gdzie lecimy? - pytam. - Tam gdzie mieliśmy, na Hoth. R2 notuje w swojej pamięci drogę na Hoth. - Ezer, włącz hipernapęd. - Już się robi. - Chłopak naciska jakieś przyciski, i gdy, jego zdaniem, powinniśmy wlecieć w nadświetlną nic się nie dzieje. - Jesteś pewny, że wszysko dobrze nacisnęłeś? - Tak. Nagle, przerywając rozgrywkę, podchodzi do nas Alexa. - Mówiłam, że mogli coś zrobić. Teraz wyłączyli nam napęd nadświetlny. Jestem tego pewna. - To się jeszcze okaże kto ma rację - odwarkuję i kryczę do Wookiee'go, by jeśli hipernapęd jest zepsuty, naprawił go. Tapacka odpowiada mi, że jestem mu potrzebna, idę więc do niego, a chłopakowi powieżam kontrolę nad Sokołem Millenium. Spoglądam na rzecz, która powinna być zepsuta. - Chyba coś się przypaliło. Tapacka sprawdź to proszę. Chyba znasz się na tym lepiej. Wookiee przytakuje, a ja przychodzę do Ezera, i zasiadam za sterami. - Co się stało? - pyta chłopak. - Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba coś się przepaliło. - Wolę to, niż żeby imperium wyłączyło nam napęd nadświetlny. Nastaje chwilo cisza, którą przerywa moje pytanie. - Co to jest?! - To pas planetoid! - Och, jesze to?! Rozdział 13 - Mam nadzieję, że to przeżyjemy. - Ezer spogląda na mnie nerwowo. - Ja też. - Omijam parę skał, jednak całkowicie bez żadnych uszkodzeń obyć się nie może. Planetoidy coraz liczniej się pojawiają, więc postanawiam zatrzymać się na chwilę na jakieś dużej. - Zostaniemy tu parę godzin. Zdążymy wtedy naprawić statek, bo i tak w takim stanie nigdzie nie polecimy - powiadamiam ekipę. Wszyscy zajmujemy się, więc naprawą, i po paru godzinach statek jest prawie jak nowy. Statek odrywa się od ziemi, i gdy tylko zdążymy wylecieć z pasu planetoid atakują nas myśliwce TIE. - Tapacka, Alexa, idźcie do dział razem ze mną, Ezer zajmie się prowadzeniem statku i przy odrobinie szczęścia dolecieniem do Hoth. Wstaję i idę do dział. Wchodzę do jednej kabiny i zasiadam za sterami działa. Wlączam nadajnik, bym mogła się skonsultować z wszystkimi członkami załogi. - No to zaczyna się zabawa - mówię uszczęśliwiona, że mogę pierwszy raz wziąść udział w walce w kosmosie. Strzelam do jednego myśliwca, ten omija pocisk, jednak następny go trafia. Ktoś z ekipy niszczy dwa pojazdy, a po jakimś czasie trzecia osoba zestrzela czwartego Tie'a. - Udało się! - krzyczy uradowana dziewczyna, a Wookiee wyje na znak radości. Rozdział 13 i pół Wychodzę z kabiny i idę do chłopaka. - Ezer, sprawdź czy nie ma ich więcej, i czy nikt nas nie śledzi - mówię do niego i siadam za sterami. - Ok. - Chłopak posłusznie to sprawdza, i po chwili oddaje mi raport. - Nikogo nie ma, możemy lecieć. - Więc włącz hipernapęd, może teraz się uda. - I faktycznie po kliknięciu paru przycisków wlatujemy w nadświetlną. - Lecimy tam gdzie zaplanowaliśmy, na Hoth. Narazie niech pokieruje autopilot. Zrobimy sobie przerwę, ok Ezer? - Tak, przyznam, że każdemu by się przydała. Wszyscy wchodzimy do "salonu", a Alexa odzywa się: - Hannah, jesteś dobra w szachy? - Trudno stwierdzić. Ani nie jestem dobra, ani nie gram jakoś strasznie źle. Jak chcesz możemy się przekonać, chcesz ze mną zagrać? - Nie widzę problemu, by nie przyjąć tej propozycji. - Możemy zagrać w wersję 7.03*? - Jak bardzo chcesz, to tak. - Więc dobrze. - Zasiadamy na fotelach, a pomiędzy nami stoi stół. Na stole wyświetlają się szachy. Jako że żadna z nas nie chce objąć ciemniej strony, nasze pionki różniły się tylko kolorem. Rozpoczynam rozgrywkę. Mija pół godziny, no może trochę więcej i Alexa prowadzi. Gramy tyle samo i dzieczyna nadal prowadzi, ale po paru moich ruchach wchodzę na prowadzenie. Po godzinie rozgrywka się kończy, remis. Grałyśmy bardzo zacięcie z nadzieją, że dowiemy się kto wygrał, ale tutaj jest remis. Chcę dogrywki, ale zbliżamy się do planety, więc nie ma już czasu. Siadam na fotelu pilota, a Ezer wyłącza Hipernapęd. Lądujemy na pełnej śniegu powierzchni. - Wiecie to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, by tu lacieć - stwierdzam. Nie widać tu niczego, tylko śnieg, śnieg i śnieg. Może jednak warto było się poważnej zastanowić nad tym, gdzie lecieć. * Wersja 7.03 nie różni się prawie niczym od współczesnych szachów, z tym, że (są to holograficzne szachy) fiugurki otrzymują wygląd statków lub różnych istot. Rozdział 14 Szybko wchodzimy wszyscy do statku, a Ezer skupia na mnie spojrzenie. - Znam inną planetę na której możemy się ukryć... - Ukryć?! - No dobra... trochę przesadziłam... - Znaczy, w sumie to teraz musimy uciekać.. - Możemy polecieć na Dogobah, nikt tam nie zaglądał od jakiś... 22 lat, więc nie spodziewaj się, że będzie tam pięknie. Ale przynajmniej jakoś się da żyć. - Lepsze to niż nic. - Siadam za streami statku, a on kieruje się na Dogobah. Trasa nie jest trudna, dolatujemy na planetę bez przeszkód. Znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca do lądowania jest jednak o wiele trudniejsze. Prawie wszędzie są bagna! Kieruję się wiec Mocą. Ona podpowiada mi gdzie najlepiej jest wylądować. Sokół powoli ląduje, a gdy wreszcie kończy czynność wszyscy wchodzimy. - Przynajmniej nie ma tu tyle śniegu - stwierdza Alexa. - Ale za to pełno tu bagien - dodaję. Posówamy się powoli do przodu, gdy nagle coś złapało Tapackę i porwało. Po chwili Wookiee znów się pojawił, to coś go puściło, a tak zwykle się nie dzieje, więc pewnie to coś przestraszyło się większego "cosia". - Szybko uciekajmy! - nalegam, a wszyscy się ze mną zgadzają i biegną w nie określonym kierunku. Po męczącej drodzę znajdujęmy jakąś małą chatkę. - Czekajcie, pójdę to sprawdzić - mówię do grupy i wchodzę do niewielkiego budynku. Dach jest bardzo niski, więc muszę się czołgać. Gdy dochodzę do pomieszczenia przypomniającego kuchnię, spostrzegam, że nie jestem sama w domku. - Witaj Hannah, spodziewałem się ciebie i chciałbym cię komuś przedstawić - mówi mężczyzna. - Luke? Przepraszam, że tak wtedy uciekłam i... w ogóle... - Nic się nie stało, ale teraz chodź ze mną, tylko sama, nie bierz swoich przyjaciół, dobrze? To ma być informacja tylko dla ciebie... - Zrozumiałam. - Razem z wujem wychodzimy, a ja informuję ekipę, by poczekała. Idziemy przez krępe ścieżki, a ja ciągle myślę, że się zgubiliśmy. W końcu jednak Luke zatrzymuje się i mówi: - Czujesz to? Moc tutaj jest silniejsza, a to dlatego, że Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi i Qui-Gon Jinm są z nami. - Kim oni są? - Qui-Gon jest mistrzem Obi-Wana, Obi-Wan jest moim mistrzem, a Yoda jest największym mistrzem Jedi. A ja chciałbym Ci coś powiedzieć, jeśli ty polegniesz jest jeszcze nadzieja, twoja siostra, Alexa... Rozdział 15 Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że ona może być moją siostrą. Ale lepiej ona niż ktoś gorszy. - Lepiej już lećmy - mówi Luke. - Zgadzam się. - Razem idziemy do moich przyjaciół, a Alexa od razu rozpoznaje, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. - Źle się czujesz? Coś się stało? - Zapytaj później - mówię i tym samym kończę rozmowę, bo nie chcę by ona narazie to wiedzieła. Wszyscy wchodzimy do statku, a ja siadam za sterami. - A więc stary zlom twojego ojca jeszcze lata - mówi śmiejąc się wujek. - To nie taki złom! - mówię ironicznie, i zastanawiam się gdzie polecieć. Luke wie, że to robię, choć zastanawiam się jedynie w myślach. - Tatooine, tam jest Yadin. - A co jeśli on chce, żebyśmy do niego przyszli? - A mamy inne wyjście? - Masz rację, musimy to zrobić. Inaczej on może zabić... - Nie dokańczam, bo wuj mi przerywa. - Nie zabije ich jeśli się pośpieszymy. - A możesz wyczuć czy oni zginą? Luke zamyka oczy i się zamyśla. - Przyszłość jest zbyt nie pewna. - W takim razie spróbuję ich uratować. - Rób albo nie rób. Próbowania nie ma (orginalny cytat Yody: Do or do not. There's not try) Rozdział 15 i pół Sokół wylądował na planecie Tatooine. Wychodząc ze statku Tapacka zawył, ponieważ przypomniał sobie nie miłe wspomnienia z tej planety. - Spokojne, nic się nie dzieje - mówię spokojnie do Wookie'go. - Wystarczy tylko zobaczyć dom moich rodziców i wesoło stwierdzić, że... - Że chyba się pomyliłaś - przerywa mi Ezer pokazując na dom w odali. Pędem biegne do niego. Wiem, że muszę ich uratować. Zbyt długo nie wiedziałam kim oni w ogóle są, jeśli oni zginą nie wiem co zrobię... Na drodze staje mi Yadin. - Wiesz, że inaczej ich nie uratujesz, musisz przejść na Ciemną Stronę. Nie masz innego wyjścia. Moja pewność siebie szybko zanika na to zdanie. A co jeśli on ma rację? Rozglądam się nerwowo. Jedyną osobą, która nie jest zdenerwowana jest Alexa. W zamyśleniu siedzi teraz na piasku. Ciekawe o czym myśli? - Hannah, nie musisz tego robić - odzywa się nagle i wstaje. - Siostry powinny sobie pomagać. Nagle mój umysł przepełniają tysiące pytań. - Jak to, wiedziałaś? Jak o tym się dowiedziałaś? Dlaczego chcesz się tak poświęcić? Nie możesz przejść na Ciemną Stronę! - To chyba jedyna droga... - To ostatnie jakie słyszę jej słowa zanim nie zniknęła z moich oczu. Płaczę. Ciąglę chciałam chronić rodziców, i teraz moja siostra przepadła. Luke podchodzi do mnie i patrzy na mnie wzrokiem pełnym doświadczenia i troski. - Nie mogłaś zmienić jej losu. - Ale dlaczego?! Dlaczego ona?! Jestem głupia, mogłam to ja być zła... - To nie twoja wina. Hannah, nie mogłaś przejść na Ciemną Stronę, ponieważ co jakiś czas na świecie rodzi się Wybraniec, który ma wszystko uratować. Poprzednim był twój dziadek, Anakin. Twoim zadaniem jest utrzymanie pokoju, nie przechodzenie na ścieżkę zła. Uratujesz Alexę i ona ciebie, wiem to. Alexa: - Cieszę się, że możesz być tu ze mną. Wiesz w życiu miałem wielu uczniów, ale sądzę, że ty możesz być z nich najlepsza. - Spogląda się na mnie, a jego oczy zdawają się być żarówkami świecącymi bardzo mocno na czerwono. - Znasz się bardzo dobrze na "wcześniejszych" zdarzeniach, związanych z Vaderem, Yodą, Luke'iem, tak?... - No bardzo. Strasznie mnie zaciekawiły! - Musisz w takim razie coś wiedzieć... - Darth Yadin zdejmuje swój płasz i przedemną ukazuje się duch... które nie wiadomo czemu bardzo kojarzę. - To ja jestem Palpatine'em! Tak samo jak Jedi po śmierci są duchami, tak samo mają Sithowie. No może różnimy się kolorami (Duchy Jedi są niebieskie, Duchy Sithów są czerwone). Prawię mdleję na tą wiadomość. Chyba jednak to nie był najlepszy pomysł, by stawać się złym... Rozdział 16 A wraz z rozdziałem 16 wchodzi nowa reguła. Otóż nie napiszę nowego rozdziału (no chyba, że będę miała wielką wenę) do póki ktoś nie napisze komentarza, bądź poprosi o nowy rozdział na mojej tablicy. Ja po prostu chcę wiedzieć czy wy to jeszcze czytacie ;) - Luke - zwracam się do mojego wuja. - NIe mogę jej zostawić. Muszę do niej iść, teraz. Tak, wiem może wydawać Ci się to głupie, ale to moja siostra. Muszę ją ratować. - W takim razie idę z tobą. - I tak ruszyliśmy za Alexą i Darthem Yadinem. Po paru krokach dołączył się do nas także R2. Po dotarci na miejsce widzimy ogromnego stwora! - To Sarlacc (http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130401044241/starwars/images/f/fd/Sarlacc-BTM-DB.png). - Mówi wuj. Do nas powolnym krokiem zbliżają się dwie postacie w płaszczach. - Myślicie, że możecie uciec. Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteście teraz w pułapce. Nagle z wszystkich stron zaczeli do nas strzelać szturmowcy! Luke'a złapali. Ja jeszcze się jakoś trzymam, ale ciągle niebezpiecznie zbliżam się do paszczy potwora. Gdy uratować mnie może chyba tylko droid, a ja proszę go najmocniej jak mogę, on też zaczyna do mnie strzelać. A więc R2-B7 jest zły?!?! Leżę bezwładnie i jestem już prawie w zasięgu "macek" potwora, gdy widzę coś na niebie. To "coś", a raczej "cosie" zaczynają strzelać do szturmowców! Jeśli się nie mylę tam jest Ezer. Wciągają mnie do statku, gdzie każą mi odpocząć. Wszystko zaczyna mi się mieszać. Boli mnie głowa itp. Nie mogę przypomnieć sobie swoich najbliższych wspomnień. Usypiam. Chyba tak będzie najlepiej. A to, to takie coś krótkiego dodałam, bo.... miałam wenę xD